Loving Kagamine Rin
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Aku mencintainya, meskipun dia adalah saudara kandungku sendiri. Baik malaikat maupun iblis takkan bisa memisahkanku darinya.. Parody of the story of the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. Twincest RinxLen


Kisah ini adalah parodi dari cerita di puisi Edgar Allan Poe yang berjudul Annabel Lee.

Ome suka banget puisi ini sejak dengerin Miriam si Engloids nyanyiin puisi ini. Keren loh..~

Tadinya Ome mau bikin nama Rin jadi Annabel Rin, biar pas sama puisinya, tapi mikir, nanti nama Len siapa dong? Maklumlah, nggak terlalu pandai ngarang nama XDD

Kutipan puisinya yang udah Ome terjemahin *dengan kacaunya* akan Ome kasih di sini, tapi Ome ubah nama Anabell Lee jadi Kagamine Rin, maaf ya Poe~ *ditikam pisau~*

Dan yeah, ini pertama kalinya Ome membuat fic yang seperti ini, agak eksplisit yang begitunya. Huaaahh..~ Ome bingung mau letakin di mana, jadi Ome berusaha agar fic ini bisa muat di rating T. Ome masih belum siap mental bikin rating M. Yang bikin itu mah, KurOme~ DX

Oke deh, enjoy~

* * *

**Loving Kagamine Rin**

_[Bertahun-tahun lamanya,_

_Di sebuah kerajaan di dekat laut,_

_Hiduplah seorang gadis yang mungkin kau kenal_

_Dengan nama KAGAMINE RIN;_

_Dan gadis ini, ia hidup dengan tiada pikiran lain_

_Selain untuk mencintai dan kucintai..]_

"Len..?"

Suara lembut itu kembali menyapa indera dengarku. Aku arahkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyaku perlahan.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu menaruh lampu minyak yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

"Malam sudah larut, mengapa kau belum tidur, Len? Nanti kau sakit.." ucapnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Tanganku meraih dagunya, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Aku menikmati pemandangan indah yang terlukis di wajahnya. Mata biru kehijauan bagaikan air laut yang ditimpa kilauan matahari, kulit putih nan mulus, bibir merah yang ranum, setiap lekuk wajahnya kutelusuri dengan tatapanku.

"Len? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Mata itu memancarkan kebingungan. Ah, pasti aku berbuat hampir di luar batas lagi kali ini.

"Ma.. maaf Rin.." aku melepas tanganku dari dagunya.

Wajah itu, wajah yang sama dengan milikku, hanya saja garis lekuknya lebih halus. Wajah yang merona itu, pasti sama dengan wajahku saat ini.

"Rin, pergilah tidur. Gadis-gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran tengah malam begini.." aku mengecup dahinya lembut. Kulihat sekilas kedua matanya tertutup. Kusentuh kelopak mata yang lembut seperti kelopak mawar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin.." bisikku pelan di telinganya. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga, Len," ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Rin, pergilah tidur, oke? Udaranya semakin dingin. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja di sini," aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikanku sebuah senyuman manis sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan yang kutempati ini.

Balkon istana, tempat favoritku kala malam tiba.

Di tempat inilah aku biasa melihat bulan dan bintang bercengkerama dengan akrabnya. Terkadang aku memainkan biola kesayanganku sambil menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu. Tentu saja hanya satu yang terbayang dalam pikiranku saat melakukan semuanya itu.

_[Waktu itu aku masih kanak-kanak, dan ia masih kanak-kanak,_

_Di kerajaan di dekat laut ini;_

_Tapi kami mencintai dengan cinta yang lebih daripada cinta-_

_Aku dan Kagamine Rin milikku;_

_Dengan cinta yang membuat malaikat-malaikat bersayap di surga_

_Iri padaku dan dirinya]_

Ya, benar sekali.

Aku jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarku sendiri.

Aku menyadarinya sejak kami masih sangat muda, belum lagi beranjak remaja. Banyak orang yang menggunjingkan kami karena hal ini. Banyak yang bilang, kami terikat oleh cinta terlarang antara saudara kandung. Cinta seperti itu, kata mereka, adalah perasaan hati manusia yang terkutuk. Tapi, apalah daya kami? Kami hanyalah anak manusia biasa, yang saling mencintai.

Atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Len!" ia berlari ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Belum ada tiga jam sejak ia pergi dari balkon ini.

"Len, aku takut!" ia memelukku erat. Wajahnya yang berpeluh dingin menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku merasakan getaran itu dari tubuhnya, ia menggigil ketakutan.

Kueratkan pelukanku, udara dini hari semakin dingin.

"Rin, kau.. kenapa?" tanyaku pelan dengan rasa cemas menggelegak. Kuusap-usap rambut keemasannya yang sama denganku, hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit.

"Aku.. aku.. bermimpi buruk.." suaranya bergetar.

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa? Ceritakanlah padaku.." aku membawanya duduk di kursi di dekat perapian, dan menyelimutinya dengan jubahku. Bibir mungilnya yang memucat bergetar hebat.

"Len.. aku.. aku berada di sebuah tempat.." ia mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Tempat itu sangat gelap.. aku tak bisa melihat apapun.." ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lalu, ada suara-suara.. membicarakan tentang.." ia berhenti berbicara, membuatku merasa khawatir.

"Suara itu.. suara itu.."

Aku membawa wajahnya mendekati wajahku, menyentuh bibir pucat itu dengan lembut. Perlahan semakin hangat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Tanganku mendekap tubuhnya yang mungil, masih menggigil. Hangat perapian dan angin dini hari masih bertarung di dalam balkon kecil ini.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, menyentuh bibir itu dengan jemariku yang kurus.

"Mereka.. mereka.. membicarakan kita, Len.." ia hampir terisak. Kusandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Tidak peduli apapun kata orang, aku akan tetap menjagamu. Karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, Rin. Kau adalah jiwaku.." bisikku lembut. Perlahan aku mengecup daun telinganya.

"Len, aku mencintaimu.. aku sungguh-sungguh, Len.." aku dapat merasakan air mata jatuh dari pipinya menuju bahuku. Aku membiarkannya menangis, meskipun aku tak ingin ia terus-menerus sedih karena mimpi itu. Aku malah ikut menangis bersamanya, karena saat dua manusia menangis untuk satu sama lain, maka arti tangisan itu akan menjadi sangat berharga..

_[Dan inilah alasan bahwa, dahulu kala,_

_Di kerajaan di dekat laut ini,_

_Angin berhembus di antara awan, membekukan_

_Kagamine Rin milikku yang cantik;_

_Lalu kerabatnya dari keluarga bangsawan datang_

_Dan membawanya pergi dariku,_

_Untuk menguburnya di dalam sebuah makam_

_Di kerajaan di dekat laut ini.]_

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun saat matahari pagi menyinari balkon sempit ini. Camar laut berkicau-kicau, berkejaran. Aku menyipitkan mata karena silaunya.

"Len, kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah siapkan sarapan.."

Suara yang kurindukan terdengar merdu dalam indera pendengaranku. Harum masakan menyergap indera penciumanku.

"Len, makanlah. Kau pasti lapar kan.." ia meletakkan nampan berisi masakan itu di atas meja.

"Rin, aku punya satu permintaan.." ucapku.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku mau kau yang menyuapkanku makanan ini,"

Wajahnya seketika memancarkan rona merah muda yang berseri.

"K..kau serius, Len? Kau kan bisa makan sendiri!" ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Sepertinya ia malu menunjukkan rona merah itu padaku.

"Sekali saja kok, Rin," pintaku.

Perlahan ia mendekatiku dengan nampan di tangannya. Nampan itu diletakkannya di dekatnya, lalu ia mengangkat mangkuk dan mulai meyuapiku. Aku senang makan sambil disuapi Rin, tapi agak memalukan sih. Masa aku meminta saudara kandungku menyuapiku? Maka itu aku hanya memintanya saat aku benar-benar ingin saja.

"Nah, sudah selesai.." ia meletakkan mangkuk di atas nampan, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Len, aku mau pergi menangkap ikan dulu. Aku pulang agak lama, tapi petang nanti pasti aku akan kembali!" ia mengecup pipiku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Hati-hati ya, Rin.." aku memeluknya erat-erat sebelum melepasnya pergi.

Dan dengan setia aku menunggu bayangan itu agar datang kembali padaku saat petang tiba, namun..

Dia belum datang juga?

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, menuruni tangga untuk keluar dari istana dan pergi mencarinya di area penangkapan ikan di laut, aku harus..

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pekikan itu..

Aku menoleh ke arah pekikan itu. Ternyata.. Rin!

"Tidak, kau ikut dengan kami. Kau harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini. Kau telah melakukan dosa besar, Rin.." ucap sebuah suara yang tak kuketahui wujudnya, karena aku bersembunyi di balik semak dan hanya memperhatikan Rin saja.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal.. Rin ditarik paksa oleh dua orang yang aku tahu adalah kerabatnya yang adalah bangsawan yang memiliki istana ini. Aku ingin melompat dan menyelamatkannya, tapi entah mengapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk diam saja. Diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Cih!

Bayangan mereka lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. Aku tak tahu ke mana Rin akan dibawa pergi. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa ia ditarik-tarik seperti itu. Lalu, apa maksud 'dosa besar' yang mereka katakan?

Dadaku terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku, menghentikan suara-suara aneh yang menggunjingkan aku dan..

Rin, saudara kandungku yang amat, sangat kucintai..

_[Para malaikat, yang tidak begitu senang di surga,_

_Menjadi cemburu padanya dan diriku-_

_Ya!- itulah alasan (sebagaimana semua orang tahu,_

_Di kerajaan di dekat laut ini)_

_Bahwa angin datang dari awan di kala malam,_

_Membekukan dan membunuh Kagamine Rin milikku.]_

"Len, apa kau tak dengar kabar berita akhir-akhir ini?" tanya temanku, Miku.

"Berita apa itu?" aku balik bertanya.

Aku melihat Miku hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya yang tadi kelihatan bersemangat mendadak terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa, Miku, ceritakan!" aku mengguncang bahu Miku, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Ini.. ini soal Rin.." ucapnya lemah.

"Ada apa.. dengannya?" degup jantungku terasa lemah. Aku tak bisa meraba debarannya. Kepalaku serasa berputar.

"Rin.. dia.. dia dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah oleh keluarga bangsawan.."

Indera pendengaranku pun melemah. Kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu tak lagi terdengar olehku. Kakiku bergetar hebat dan mulai limbung.

"Len.. Len?"

Aku memaksakan kakiku yang tak sanggup lagi berjalan untuk berlari menuju penjara bawah tanah. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit, pandanganku mengabur. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku menggigil. Aku mulai menangis. Terus berlari, sampai akhirnya..

"Rin!"

"Len.." sahutnya lemah.

Aku mencoba menghancurkan gembok yang mengunci pintu penjara, namun tak bisa. Aku lalu menatap Rin dengan tatapan lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata mengalir hebat dari mata biru kehijauannya yang sama denganku.

"Len, kepalaku sakit, seperti berputar… aku.. tak bisa melihat, pandanganku.. kabur.." bibirnya yang pucat merintih. Kuperhatikan kulit tubuhnya yang memucat dan sedikit membiru.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rin? Katakan!" seruku.

Ia hanya menunduk.

"Len.. kata mereka.. mencintai saudara kandung adalah dosa besar dalam hubungan manusia.. mereka menganggap kita menjijikkan.. mereka ingin kita berpisah, Len.." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Len.. aku bermimpi lagi.."

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Dadaku seperti tercabik-cabik saat mendengar suaranya yang merintih seperti itu.

"Mereka berkata.. mereka iri pada kita.. mereka.. para malaikat yang ada di surga, berkilauan.. tapi hati mereka penuh kecemburuan karena kita, Len.." napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Bibirnya yang pucat tertutup rapat. Kedua mata itu mulai terpejam. aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak, saat menyadari bahwa tubuh itu..

Tak bergerak lagi.

"RIIIIIIINNNNN…!"

Hanya desau angin malam saja yang bersuara di sana.

_[Tetapi cinta kami lebih kuat daripada cinta_

_Dari mereka yang lebih tua dari kami-_

_Yang lebih bijak dari kami-_

_Dan tidak ada seorang malaikat pun di surga di atas_

_Atau para iblis yang di ada di bawah laut,_

_Yang dapat memisahkan jiwaku dari jiwa_

_Seorang Kagamine Rin yang cantik.]_

"Hei Len, kau mau kuajak nonton pertunjukan teater sore ini?" ajak Kaito, salah satu temanku yang berumur lebih tua dariku, seperti Miku juga.

"Malas ah. Apa enaknya sih nonton begituan?" aku mendengus.

"Ayolah Len, kali ini ceritanya bagus. Lagipula, Miku dan para gadis lain akan tampil di sana! Bagaimana? Ikutlah.." pinta pemuda itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian kami telah sampai di tempat pertunjukan. Yang menghadiri acara ini kebanyakan adalah orang-orang dewasa yang umurnya jauh di atasku, dan mungkin jauh di atas Kaito sendiri.

"Ssst.. Len! Ini 'tiket rahasia' karena orang-orang di bawah 20 tahun tidak boleh masuk, jadi kita harus menyamar dan bertingkah seperti orang tua, oke?" ia mengedipkan mata.

Pantas saja ia menyuruhku memakai baju konyol ini! Jas kebesaran dan topi tinggi membuatku terlihat menggelikan. Tapi ya sudahlah..

Pertunjukan dimulai dengan munculnya sepasang orang dewasa yang berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih. Banyak orang yang terkesima saat melihatnya, namun aku hanya bersikap biasa saja, karena itu sudah pernah kulakukan saat Rin masih berada di sisiku.

Rin..

Kagamine Rin..

Saudara perempuanku yang cantik, yang telah mati ditelan angin yang dingin.

"Len..? Hoi Len! Kau kenapa?" Kaito mengguncang bahuku pelan. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh hadirin lainnya.

"Aku pulang saja deh, bosan," aku mengendap-endap pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang merucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menikmati pertunjukan itu.

Sesampainya di dalam istana, aku menaiki tangga menuju balkon, tempat favoritku. Saat aku berjalan, muncul suara-suara yang entah berasal dari mana terdengar olehku.

"_Anak kecil belum boleh saling mencinta!"_

"_Hubungan percintaan antar saudara itu adalah hubungan yang terkutuk,"_

"_Ingin sekali kulenyapkan gadis itu.."_

"_Laki-lakinya juga bersalah!"_

Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Terserah sajalah apa kata mereka. Janjiku takkan kuingkari. Sampai kapanpun, sampai matipun Rin tetap adalah gadis yang kupuja seumur hidupku..

_[Bulan yang tiada bersinar tanpa membawakanku impian_

_Dari Kagamine Rin yang cantik;_

_Dan bintang-bintang tiada muncul tapi aku merasakan mata bersinar cerah_

_Dari Kagamine Rin yang cantik;_

_Jadi, setiap malam, aku berbaring di sisi_

_Kekasihku- kekasihku- hidupku dan mempelai wanitaku,_

_Di makam di dekat laut sana,_

_Di kuburnya di tepi laut]_

Aku menatap kosong langit yang terpampang di jendela balkon. Bulan dan bintang tak menampakkan wujudnya. Hatiku terasa hampa. Tak ada lagi tempat berbagi rasa, tak ada lagi tempat mencurahkan kasih sayang, meskipun berlebihan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dijaga dan disayangi.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, mengingat saat-saat indah bersama dengannya. Tak ada yang salah sebelum mereka datang dan menyebarkan ketakutan di hati kami yang rawan.

Aku melemparkan pandang ke arah laut. Di tepi laut itu ada sebuah makam.

Aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ke makam itu. Angin yang dingin membuatku harus merapatkan jubahku. Bibirku bergetar saat menggumamkan kata-kata yang terukir di nisan tersebut.

"Telah terbaring.. Kagamine Rin.."

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, jatuh di atas pasir pantai.

"Rin.. maafkan aku.."

Aku mendekap erat nisan itu, memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap bayangannya bisa kulihat. Aku tahu itu mustahil, namun perasaan ini tak bisa kubendung lagi.

Mata itu, bibir itu, senyum itu, suara itu, semua yang ada padanya aku sukai.

Tapi, aku hanyalah saudara kandungnya, dan..

Perasaan cinta seperti itu adalah tabu..

Aku membaringkan diriku di dekat makam itu, lalu kembali memejamkan mataku. Aku hanya berharap angin dingin ini juga menelanku, agar aku dapat menyusulnya di alam sana, mewujudkan cinta yang terlarang ini..

Aku mencintaimu, Rin, selalu..

* * *

Hum. Ome terbatuk-batuk dan_ blushing _sendiri bikin fic ginian.

Kacau banget dah~ nggak jelas~

Sorii~

Poe, Anda hebat banget sih! *dilempar pisau lagi~*

Teman-teman, mungkin Ome akan hiatus sementara karena besok udah mulai sekolah. Tapi akan Ome usahakan buat update apa yang tertunda, meskipun nggak cepat D:

Teman-teman yang udah mulai sekolah, kita sama-sama semangat yah? Hwaiting!


End file.
